Make a wish
by FF Demon
Summary: When you really love someone, what sacrifice are you ready to make to make her happy? Can you destroy yourself in the process? Donatello learn that is not easy to let her go…[DonApril]


Hi everyone, long time no see.  
Here my new fanfiction, it was supposed to be a songfic, but a change my mind.

Before a let you go on the story, a want to make a special thank to Pacphy who take the time to Beta read my text.

DOMO ARIGATO Pacphy. I Owe You One. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own there…sadly :P

Make a wish.

The sky was so beautiful: the horizon was painted in shades of' yellow, red, purple and indigo. Some' pink clouds pass through this colourful sky. They look like cotton candy. It is a rare occasion that the sky in New York is so beautiful, but tonight Donatello is not in the mood to appreciate the spectacle. His mind is somewhere else and his heart in pieces.

He sits alone on the rooftop of April's apartment. This place had been April's and his for years. At least one time a week, they came here watch the sunset and talk of about everything. For Donatello, their time together was the best moment of the week. For once, he can could be away from the lair, nothing to repair or brothers fights to stop, no ninjitsu or useless battle. Just the two of them. Donnie knew that was the only time he can have April for himself.

He never told his best friend the real feelings he has for her. He afraid of losing her, that she g would reject his feelings. When she began to go out with Casey, Don felt that he lost a big part of himself, but continued to act like he always had: her best friend. The only time he retrieved this part of is soul was this little chat alone with is human friend. No Casey and no brothers to spoil this little heaven. April always said that it was one of the best moments of the week for her too. When Donatello asks if her relationship with Casey will change anything between them, she said that nothing in this world and nor any other can change their friendship.

He believed her, like always…He was so wrong.

_Three Months Ago _

_April called Donatello to ask him to come to her place. She had a really important thing to tell him. She seemed so upset that he didn't think twice and ran to meet her. He was surprised to see her already waiting, usually she waited for him to help her climb on the rooftop. _

_When he landed on the rooftop, he knew that he would not like what she had to say. April ran to him and took him in close embrace. He held her close, inhaling her perfume and profiting of from a rare time he can feel her hot skin again his always cold one. Finally, she let him go and he backed up with regret. April opened her mouth but no sound can be heard. Don began to worry. She gives him a beautiful, happy smile and puts her hand in his._

_Donatello looks at the white and delicate hand, when something catches his eyes: a simple golden ring. _

"_That big bonehead finally popped the question?" he asks, trying to mask the envy he had for Casey. _

_In response, April nods happily, her smile 'widens. and her eyes shine with so much love, that Donatello can feel his heart miss a beat. Now he knew that she was totally out of reach._

_The turtle managed to make the best fake smile in history. _

"_Man, that is so great April. When would you get married?" His own cheerful voice was like a blade stabbing his heart._

"_In three months! Oh Donnie, I can't believe it" She said, taking him in another embrace. _

"_Me either, April" he thinks bitterly. _

_That little moment isbroken by the voice of Casey._

"_April, Mom wants to talk to you. She's on the phone"_

_April looks at Donatello with a little bit of sadness and apologies. She seemed to want to stay with her. friend a little more, but she knew she couldn't refuse to talk to her future mother-in-law._

_Donatello knew this too. He put little kiss on his friend's cheek._

"_Go, don't make her wait. Afterward call the others at the lair, they will be so happy." _

_Without another word or a look to Casey, he runs to the edge of the building and disappeared disappears into the night. He hopes that is human friend did not see the tears that began to run freely down his green cheek_.

Today was the big day. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Master Splinter were in April's apartment, waiting for the new married couple to return. Donatello decided to pass some time alone, trying to calm is mind. The only place he could think of was this rooftop, where he had so many good moments with April. That was, perhaps, not the best choice. All the memories of the good times were haunting is every thought. He knew that all this was over.

_Yesterday_

_April has come to the lair asking Don if he wants wanted to go for a walk. As usual he can't refuse her anything,' and he finds himself walking in central park with her. He was really glad to saw his friend, because in the last three months he barely saw her. She was always occupied with the wedding arrangements. They were really quiet, just savoring the presence of each other. April put her arm under Donatello's, something she rarely does. The only times she did something like this was when she needed to feel reassured about something. She would never tell, but Donnie has learned to observe is friend's habit. _

"_It's my last night as a single woman." She said suddenly._

_Donatello just nods his head._

"_I'm really glad to have spent this time with you Donnie. I could never ask for a better friend."_

_At this comment, Donatello could feel is mouth going dry. Why did those words sound like a goodbye? He was about to try to answer is friend, when his attention was is drawn by a light in the sky._

"_Oh, look Donnie, a shooting star!" April took is hand. "Make a wish." _

_She closes her eyes. The turtle looks at her beautiful face for several seconds. Finally he closes his eyes and grips his friend hand. "Be happy, April." He thought. _

_Later that night, Donatello insistst on escorting her home. Like the most part of their walk, they stay silence silent. But they don't take the usual shortcut, just the normal way, the long way. It was is not long enough for the purple masked turtle. April took takes his hand again _

"_Good night Donnie." She said, smiling a bit._

_Donatello knows that she is trying not to look too nervous, but when he looks in her green eyes, he sees something else. Tears and sadness. He wants to ask her what's wrong, but she lets go of his hand and climbs the staircase to her apartment._

_Donatello stays there, fighting his own tears. The only thing he can do is ask is question to the night sky: "Why are you crying?"_

This question has haunted his mind since. Why was HIS April sad? She wasn't supposed to be sad like this. That was supposed to be the best day of her life. Shell, love is a strange thing and even he cannot understand it. Particularly, him. If only April had taken the time to tell him what was wrong, he could have helped her.

"Face it, you only hope that she will tell you that being with Casey is a big mistake and that she always loved you." The bitter side of is brain says. Donatello sighs. That was so true.

Maybe it was the best solution for both of them, he tried to convince himself. April can have a good life, without too much danger. The danger that he knows would be a part of his life forever because human kind will never be ready to accept his family. It is really selfish to want to put someone you love in constant danger. Don realized that the best way for April to be happy and safe was to let her go.

Even if it breaks his heart and tears his soul apart, he has to do it.

Even if he knows that he can be the one for her…

Donatello is brought back to reality by the deep voice of Raphael.

"Donnie, they came back. I'm sure April wants to see you."

The purple clad turtle turns his face and looks at his brother who is' right being behind him. Raph put his hand on his shoulder, trying to give courage to his little brother. Even if Donnie never said, the whole family knew family knows how he felt for the red head human. With a sigh, Donatello goes up and returns to the apartment, Raphael close behind him.

The only thing Donatello saw when he enters in the apartment was April. He didn't see the other friends that came, like Angel or Casey's mom, or the decorations that is family made. Just April with her long white dress, and she look like an angel. April didn't seem to see him. Her eyes were glued on Casey's, and they were hand in hand. In this simple gesture, he can see all the love that these two humans' friends have for each other.

Suddenly, the room filled with music. Michalengelo was inviting the new married couple to the first dance of the night. Donatello stayed there, unable tear his eye of the beautiful bride, but she never gave him single look. For the first time in life, he feels angry at April. He can't understand her. The day before she had come to him saying that he was her best friend and right now, she was totally ignoring him.

Donatello went to sit by the window, trying to blend into the shadows, like his master have taught best way to protect himself from the world and his sad truth. He knows he has to accept what happened.

"You know, you should have told her."

Donatello looks up to see Raphael sitting down beside him. Many people think that the two of them can't stand to be together because of their opposite temperaments, but when Donnie has something on his mind he knows that his red clad brother is always there for him, like he is here for his hothead brother when he need it.

"I don't think so, Raph. Nothing good would have come of this confession. She was already in love with Casey and telling her my true feeling would just put us in an embarrassing situation. I prefer to let this like it is. A good-bye is better that a farewell."

Donatello sighs again and looks out the window; he didn't want his brother seeing the tears in his. A strong hand take took his.

"I understand bro, but I hate to see you hurt like this."

"I will be fine, Raph. Just gave me time to get over it."

Raphael squeezed his hand a little more. "Donatello, nobody will tell you to _get over it_. Personally, I don't want you do that."

That simple sentencemakes Don look at is brother. Raphael rarely uses his brothers' full names and he wants to know what he means. Raph seems to see the question in his brother soft brown eyes.

"You can't act like nothing happened, because you know it would be lying to yourself. I can't accept you doing that. What you feel…makes you who you are…If you cut that part of you… you will never be Donnie again."

Donatello opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. He was surprised by the sincerity of his normally hotheaded brother, Raph was not the kind of turtle to put his emotion on the front.

"Hey, I know that it's really weird to hear that from me." This time Raph let go of his hand and put his arm around his shoulder. "But I sense that you need to hear something like that. Your so into the mushy stuff. Just don't tell the others I said something like this… I have a reputation to keep."

Donatello smiles at this comment. One of the first real smiles in the last three months. He let his head rest on Raphael's shoulder, feeling his heart become a little less heavy. Knowing that someone else had seen his distress and cared was a bit comforting. He wasn't alone in this dark world.

"Thanks, Raph."

They stay in silence, looking at the two humans dancing in the room. Donatello feels his eyes fill with tears again and he lets them pass. The arms around his shoulder held him more firmly. He looks again at the beautiful bride and begins to talk more to himself.

"You know Raph, I realise that I'm being selfish. In my heart I always hope the best for April…but I never realised that this best could be without me… That's why I took this entire situation so badly." A little smile plays on his face. "Yesterday, I wished that she would be happy…in a way, my wish came true. It is weird, but I'm glad. Just look at her, she so happy. So beautiful…" Donatello's voice becomes a little sob. Quiet, like Don always is.

"Don't to that to yourself, bro. You don't have to have your own mind torturing you like that." Raphael cups the chin of his brother in his hand and forces him to look at him. Strong dark brown eyes on soft and teary brown. "Hamato Donatello, listen to me and listen good. You have the right to be sad, jealous or angry. Don't try to sugar coat yourself with a lie like that…I'm know that your not glad…"

Don shakes his head, more tears falling from his eyes "No…it's true, I'm glad that she is happy…It's not a lie." Suddenly he gets up and he returns to his hiding place. Barely anyone catches the sobbing turtle who stands by the windows, but one person does. Green and sad eyes look at him.

April was aware of her purple wearing turtle friend's feelings toward her and she feels has felt the same for a long time , but she knows that the two of them will never work together…Even with all the love Donatello can give to her. April always wanted to have children of her own, and she knows that she can never realise this dream with Don…It breaks her heart to do this to her best friend, but some sacrifice had to be make.

Then again, in the arms of her husband, she repeats the wish she made the night before: "Please God , give Donatello all the love he deserves. The love I can't give him."

Ok, this is suppose to be a one shot, mostly because I don't have idea for a sequel. But if some of you want more, just tell me and I will see what a can do.

Thank for reading  
take care

FFdemon

p.s. : please review 


End file.
